When The Shoe Is On The Other Hoof
by Shining Armor128
Summary: Both twilight and her teacher where feeling stressed and tired, but one magical storm will change the way they look at each-other and themselves for ever.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I am a little nervous if you guys will like it or not, in sight of that please look over misspellings and punctuation miss placement. I thought of this while I was reading other fanfic surprisingly, the other funny thing is that most people (like me) skip over an author's note.

It was a fairly quiet day in Ponyville, but not for the local librarian. "SPIKE, where are you with that book!"said the violet mare. " You know how Fluttershy gets when other ponies are late to meet her."

Twilight had a busy past few days and was stressed as it is, without Fluttershy wanting all fifteen parts of the animal encyclopedias . But she was doing her best to pull through it.

Meanwhile in the C castle

It was around noon and princess Celestia

was still in bed, even though she had a million things to do that day. Even though she had only raised the sun that day, she had felt more drained of energy and was feeling tired more and more often.

"Princess, your wanted in the throne room to meet the foreign council from

Stalliongrad." Said a guard in a hurried manner. "What...hua...oh, I see, I will... Be down in just a moment." Said the still half asleep princess, trying to sound as alert as possible.

The meeting went okay except for Celestia banging her head on the table, twice. But in the end she was more tired than what she was before. She looked out her bedchamber's main window to see a storm rolling in.

The last words she said before going to bed where " (sigh) Sometimes I just wish I didn't have to be the princess"

Back at Ponyville library, the local librarian was ready to go to bed, after she finished writing her report on a new spell she was trying out for rarity.

At about one in the morning twilight had finished and was finally laying down to bed, while the storm outside was raging on and the wind was howling like a timber wolf across the windows.

As her eyes became heavy she muttered the words "Darn, I wis that I didn't have to put up with all this stress and worry"

When twilight awoke, she felt better than she had in weeks. She didn't hear any rain and came to the conclusion that the storm had subsided. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her comfortable library bed, or bedroom for that reason. She sat up to find herself in a large bed in a large room with a large glass window. She stood up and walked over to the window. But on her way she passed a mirror, and her eves grew huge as she saw her white coat, her rainbow mane, and her sun shaped cutie mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight stared at the mirror, eyes wide with disbelief. The only conclusion she could come to, was that her beloved teacher, was playing some sort of prank on her.

" Hahaha, very funny princess." But no one answered her, and she was the only one in the huge room.

This is when the now white alicorn, became worried." I look just like the princess. This can't be good." She then did the only thing she could think of. She ran to the only other princess in the castle.

Princess Luna was just getting ready for bed (being nocturnal and all) when she heard hoofsteps running down the hall. Just as she turned around her big sister ran into the room." Tia what are you doing here? We where just about to get some rest, and shouldn't you be raising the sun right now?"

" Princess Luna, you have to help me."

"Why are you calling us princess Tia, you never have before? But what can we help you?"

" I'm not Tia, err princess Celestia, I'm twilight, I'm in her body somehow."

"Oh I see, this must be another one of your practical jokes"

"No it really is me twilight I don't know how it happened, but last night I was me and now I'm not, I'm the princess, cutie mark and all."

Luna was starting to get worried, while her sister was usually pulling pranks on her, at this moment her big sister seamed genuinely worried, and usually by now Tia would be laughing her cutie mark off.

"Ok so if it really is you "Twilight", then how did you get past us when we where Nightmare moon?"

"I used my teleport spell while I was charging you, or um... her."

This was when Luna started to believe that what looked like her sister really was twilight.

While Luna was thinking, twilight was doing some thinking of her own,

"(If i'm in princess Celestai's body, then...WHERE IS PRINCESS CELESTIA?!)"


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Celestia awoke to the sound of birds and was feeling more refreshed than she had in 50 years." Wow, that was a really good sleep. But I guess it is time for..." She opened her eyes to a small balcony overlooking a wall of books and then she saw her beloved student's dragon assistant sleeping beside her now small bed" what is going on..." Her eyes grew wide as she tried to spread her now nonexistent wings. She turned to her side to look in the mirror that she knew was there, and a look of horror spread over her face as she looked at her beloved student sitting on the bed, where she should be." What... WHAT?"

She was sitting in her student's house looking exactly like her student, no wings, lavender coat, small horn, and a sparkle cutie mark.

" What is going on here"

The princess didn't notice that her antics had woken the small dragon sleeping beside the bed.

"Aww... Twi, why did you have to wake me up so early? I never wake you up, even though some nights you don't even sleep. Twi, you ok?

The princess hadn't moved since the baby dragon had started talking, she had come to the conclusion that a deep magic had put her into her students body, the only question was was how to reverse it.

Just as she was thinking this, there was

A knock at the door, and before she could get up to answer it, applejack ran in shouting "TWILIGHT,TWILIGHT I NEED UR HELP"

It took a second do the princess to realize that her students friend applejack was talking to her, and the princess decided not to cause any more panic and pretend to be her student for now

" What is it applejack"

" The cutie mark crusaders decided to go bungee jumping off the barn and Swettie got hurt pretty bad, we really don't want rarity to find out, you know how she gets, I need you to use ur fancy magic to fix her up."

The princess saw the urgency in applejacks's eyes, and decided to help her with her problem.

She was about to leave when she felt something climb onto her back, she knew it was her students baby dragon, but even for a baby he was heavy, and she felt sorry that twilight had to cary him around everywhere.

The trio then ran off to sweet apple acres.


End file.
